Mirabelle Dixon
Mirabelle Louise Dixon 'is a main character on of '''the outbreak '''on AMC'S ''The Walking Dead. She is the younger sister to '''Merle and Daryl Dixon, '''and the only daughter and youngest child to '''Will Dixon '''and an unnamed mother. She and her older brother, Daryl, are the only surviving members of the Dixon family. Following the outbreak, she has grown close to several other survivors, specifically '''Rick Grimes, Carol Peletier, Maggie Greene, and Glenn Rhee, who were members of the Atlanta camp she had joined with her brothers. Later, she also grows close to Michonne '''once she joins the group at '''The Prison. She is shown to be fairly protective of Carl '''and '''Judith Grimes, and almost is a sort of maternal figure to Judith. At the beginning of the show, Mirabelle is shown to be a quiet member of the group. Not quite as impulsive as her brother, Daryl, or loud as her brother, Merle — but, seems to possess a quiet sort of anger, regardless. This is first made evident in "Tell It to the Frogs" when Rick Grimes and the others from the scavenging group to the city tell her and Daryl that they left Merle in Atlanta — and Dale has to grab her arms to keep her from joining her brother in attacking Rick. Later on, she evolves to be a key member of the group, becoming more vocal in making decisions, eventually earning her a spot as one of Rick's right hand women. When Mirabelle was 17, she was involved with a boy named Mason, and got pregnant. When Merle found out, he beat the boy half to death for knocking up his sister, and after that, Mason didn't want anything to do with her — stating that it was best to "stay away from each other". She states that she always believed he'd change his mind when the baby was born, but, then their son was stillborn. Steeped in grief, and feeling as if she had lost everything, she attempted suicide — but, she was found by her brothers in the nick of time and rushed to the hospital, saving her life. After that, she took up fighting as a hobby, and moved to underground fighting, with plenty of encouragement and training by Merle. Daryl states at one point that he always hated Mirabelle fighting. In "Nebraska", she confides in '''Carol Peletier '''by '''Sophia's '''graveside that fighting was the only thing that helped her feel human again after the loss of her son, Tyler, and the suicide attempt. It was her way of getting out the well of anger that she felt at the world betraying her by making her lose her son, and her boyfriend, Mason. When Carol asks her if she still feels angry, she replies that she "just feels empty". Mirabelle seems to possess the similar hunting and tracking skills of her brothers, as well as knowledge of navigation. She has proved to be a sublime combative personality as well, and knows how to handle herself in a fight. Similarly to Daryl, she likes archery, but, comments that she prefers the traditional bow to Daryl's crossbow, and appears to make arrows herself — displaying aspects of survival instincts and craftiness. Early Life / Pre-Apocalypse Post-Apocalypse Relationships Daryl Dixon Merle Dixon ( Deceased ) Rick Grimes Carol Peletier Maggie Greene Glenn Rhee ( Deceased ) Tyreese Williams ( Deceased ) Lori Grimes ( Deceased ) Judith Grimes Carl Grimes